


Learn How to Respect

by woogyutie



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woogyutie/pseuds/woogyutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what is it you want me to do? Respect you? Call you hyung?” Woohyun couldn’t help but laugh because there was really no way he was going to back down simply because Sunggyu had his hands immobilized. He’d have to do a lot more than that if he wanted Woohyun to submit to his wishes and go back to being a good little dongsaeng. It was no fun if Woohyun didn’t keep pushing – it’d be boring. He’d have to find another game, someone else to mess with and annoy.<br/>“Exactly.” Was Sunggyu’s simple reply.</p><p> </p><p>Woohyun likes to play games, especially when they're centered around his 'favourite hyung'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn How to Respect

Nam Woohyun had always loved to tease his leader. He loved to watch the way a crease would form between Sunggyu’s eyebrows and his eyes would narrow until they almost closed, an attempt at a threatening glare shot in the younger’s direction. It never phased Woohyun, simply causing an amused chuckle to bubble from the back of his throat. Sunggyu tried so hard to look threatening, when in actual fact, to Woohyun, he resembled something along the lines of a sleepy dog. A cute dog.

 

Recently, Woohyun had found a new way to annoy his elder, to get him sighing and shaking his head at Woohyun. He’d managed to push him to the point his face had gone bright red and he’d had to leave the room to prevent himself bashing Woohyun over the head with the nearest solid object. It was slowly becoming Woohyun’s favourite pastime, because he knew the elder wasn’t able to stay mad at him for long, and it was such a small thing that he could hardly hold a grudge at Woohyun.

 

Woohyun had started dropping the ‘ _hyung’_  when talking to Sunggyu. He’d swap the honorific for ‘ _Gyu’_  or ’ _Sunggie’_ , and if there was one thing that got Sunggyu annoyed, especially when in public, was a lack of respect. He’d given Woohyun no reason at all to start disrespecting him, leaving off honorifics in front of the other members, watching as they glanced at him out of the corner of their eyes, waiting for Sunggyu to blow up at Woohyun.

 

But Sunggyu was good at keeping his cool.

 

He’d been lenient at first, hoping Woohyun would get bored with the minimal reactions he got from Sunggyu, the gentle crease of his brow as he tried to ignore it, or the twitch of his fingers as he curled his hands into fists to stop himself grabbing Woohyun and shaking him. But it had only succeeded in pushing Woohyun to further his attempts, to flash a shit-eating grin every time he called Sunggyu ‘ _Sunggie’_. He was a master at provocation, and lately it had been getting out of hand.

 

Woohyun sat leant back on the couch in their dressing room, unwinding after their performance, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. His eyes closed, breathing shallow and calculated, almost as if meditating, though his current position, knees hanging wide open, hands linked behind his head certainly didn’t scream peace and serenity.

 

As almost everyone knew, Woohyun was impossible to surprise, you just weren’t able to do it. He was alert even while sleeping, able to detect suspicious goings on from a mile away, even in an unconscious state.

 

But somehow Woohyun had been able to fiddle with this detector of his, setting it to recognise whenever Sunggyu was near, so that he could annoy him once again. Maybe it was a little cruel to provoke the elder right after a draining performance which he’d done a splendid job in, well,  _leading_ , but Woohyun had never said he  _wasn’t_  just that little bit cruel.

 

He wasn’t completely sure what it was he was hoping to get out of this feat, whether he was looking to make Sunggyu lash out at him and box him over the head, to get the leader to break his eternally calm and poised image, or to simply push Sunggyu to an early grave (well okay, maybe it wasn’t that). He liked the way Sunggyu would almost visibly smoke at the ears, his cheeks reddening as Woohyun addressed him with such cutesy pet names. He liked the effect he seemed to have, the reaction he got. It wasn’t often he was able to achieve such a strong reaction from the leader, so he revelled in this newfound feat to push him.

 

Though Woohyun sat with his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the world around him, as Sunggyu passed by, paper towel clutched in one hand, dabbing at his shining skin, Woohyun’s arm snapped out, winding round the front of the elders thighs and tugging him onto his lap, his other arm coming to steady him so he didn’t fall straight back over Woohyun’s lap. Eyes flicking open, a wide smile spread across his lips, the tilt seeming to attempt a curve of innocence, though it most certainly wasn’t achieving it.

 

“Gyu, what’s for dinner tonight?” He drew out the ‘ _Gyu’_  as usual, tilting his head from side to side and curling his arms round Sunggyu’s waist. The position alongside the babyish pet name made the elders nose scrunch, cheeks burning brightly.

 

He didn’t answer.

 

With jerky movements he grabbed at Woohyun’s wrists and tugged them away from his body, before sliding off the younger’s lap and walking briskly away, hands balled into fists. The sight left Woohyun with a satisfaction that sat in his veins and warmed him from the inside out. He wasn’t exactly sure  _why_  he enjoyed it so much, seeing Sunggyu get so annoyed at him, he simply did.

 

Days would pass in which Woohyun would call Sunggyu hyung once or twice and Sunggyu would hope to God Woohyun was slowly going back to respecting him, but it would fluctuate, before settling back into the teeth grittingly embarrassing pet names. He’d heard them before many times, of course, but he’d never been addressed that way by someone younger than him and he simply  _hated_  it. Sunggyu was all about respect – he held to a fixed ranking of who respected who, what was right and wrong, what one should and shouldn’t do, and when Woohyun started straying from that clear set path of his, it bothered him immensely.

 

But Sunggyu had no idea how he was going to set the younger straight.

 

Until one day, he did.

 

Woohyun was the type to only respond to persuasion mixed into something more physical. Maybe Sunggyu would break him a little, bend him to suit Sunggyu’s standards, teach him who was boss around here, who was the elder, the leader,  _the hyung_.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun had noticed the way Sunggyu had suddenly, seemingly, stopped caring about whether or not Woohyun called him hyung. It was as if Sunggyu didn’t even hear the fluffy pet names, simply substituting them in his head for the proper, respectful title. And of course it bothered Woohyun more than anything that his new game had been spoiled – he no longer got a reaction, so it wasn’t as fun anymore. That didn’t mean he’d stop doing it however, he was still holding out hope that this indifference would be short lived, an attempt to make Woohyun stop that would undoubtedly fail like all the others had.

 

It was frustrating that as he called Sunggyu ‘Gyu’ rather than ‘hyung’ he’d receive a reply that would have usually only been paired with a respectful calling of him name, rather than the clenched fists and pursed lips that had been such a perfectly pleasing sight before the change of attitude that had come about so suddenly.

 

Woohyun didn’t like it.

 

What was Sunggyu’s plan? Did he want to lull Woohyun into a false sense of security, thinking he could get away with it now, before throttling him in his sleep? Or did he think that Woohyun would get bored and give up? Because he most certainly wasn’t backing down.

 

Sunggyu was up to something, he was sure of it – the counterattack he was currently performing was unlike any strategy that made an ounce of sense to him, and everything made sense to Woohyun when it came to his little games, he was always in control. Though it seemed he’d suddenly had the steering wheel yanked from his hands and was blind as to the direction they were moving in. There was definitely more to Sunggyu’s strategy than he was letting on, but  _what_.

 

His answer came only a week later, almost a month after the dropped honorifics had started occurring.

 

They had the evening off, which was rare, and greatly appreciated as they were all exhausted, unable to even remember the last time they’d had even a few hours off. The plan was to go out for dinner together, though it’d taken quite a long time to figure out what exactly they all wanted to eat – they hadn’t yet found a system that would get rid of arguments over who got to pick. They’d been sat in the living room for half an hour suggesting this and that and changing their minds, before finally settling on samgyeopsal, since it wasn’t too expensive, though they’d have liked to go for bulgogi, they’d decided it was a little too expensive when thinking about how much they’d have to buy for all seven of them.

 

However it was as they were getting ready to leave the warmth of the dorm that Sunggyu announced he’d not be joining them, saying he didn’t feel too well and that he’d rather sleep early. No one questioned it, seeing as he’d been working harder recently, it’d be expected that he’d want an early night. So the six of them tugged on their shoes and jackets and head out into the cool evening air, wandering along in a little huddle, heading for the nearby grill.

 

They’d just turned onto the main street when Woohyun’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Tugging it out his eyes fell on the alert that he had a new message from Sunggyu. Usually he’d have not thought too much of it, Sunggyu probably wanted them to pick up more milk or some other thing they’d run out of before heading home, however he was slightly worried about the elder, having noticed he was rather more quiet that day, only observing their training, rather than shouting about what they were doing wrong or what needed improvement.

 

Maybe Sunggyu was more ill than they all thought.

 

His thumb swiped over the screen to open the message, eyes immediately scanning over the words, brow furrowing, pinched in the centre.

 

_Woohyun-ah, could you come home? I’m not feeling too well, and I’d rather not be alone right now._

 

Usually he’d have noticed how unlike Sunggyu the request was – he was always one to sacrifice his own well-being for the members happiness, letting them go off and have fun even when he was ill, and Woohyun would have picked up on it had he not been too worried already, mind clouded by thoughts of Sunggyu curled up in the dark, alone and sickly.

 

“Guys, I think I’m gonna go back and make sure Sunggyu hyung’s alright, you go on and have fun. See you back at the dorm.” His eyes didn’t leave the screen of his phone until he’d finished speaking, only then flicking up to the group that had stopped just feet in front of him. Acknowledging their responses of ‘Alright, hyung’ and ‘See you later then, Woohyun-ah’, he lifted a hand in a clumsily rushed wave, before turning and hurrying back to the dorm.

 

It was dark when he got back to the dorm, every light off – Maybe Sunggyu was sleeping. Too worried about disturbing him, Woohyun tiptoed through the dorm, heading towards their shared bedroom, hoping to just check on him, make sure he hadn’t just dropped dead or something. His hand reached out to curl around the door handle, twisting it slowly so it didn’t squeak, which it frequently did when turned too quickly. Their entire dorm seemed to squeak – it wasn’t really in the best shape.

 

The bedroom too was shrouded in darkness, though it wasn’t much of a surprise seeing as his suspicions were that Sunggyu had just turned them all off to sleep, however as he peered over to the bed across the room, bathed in moonlight that filtered through the half open blinds, he noted how the bed was void of the small mound that wound indicate his hyung curled up under the covers.  _If he wasn’t in bed then where was he?_

 

Only seconds later his question was answered as he felt himself being tugged further into the room, twisted suddenly, back then pressed against the wall beside the door, which was closed quickly with a thud. Woohyun’s eyes widened in the darkness, frozen in surprise at the sudden push and pull, hands clutching the front of his shirt. It took him a few seconds to go over the thought that it was either Sunggyu pressing him into the wall, or someone had got in, ambushed Sunggyu, and then proceeded to lure him back to attack him as well.

 

Though seconds later he felt hot breath fan over his ear and the side of his neck, accompanied by a soft chuckle, which he immediately recognised.  _Well, at least Sunggyu wasn’t hurt._  Woohyun often jumped to conclusions, and usually they were the right ones, as he was good at detecting surprises and such just from jumping to the conclusion that there was one just so he was prepared, however it was no different here, as he assumed Sunggyu had called him back because he was ‘lonely’. For months now Woohyun and Sunggyu’s relationship had been a little different.

 

It had started with jokingly flirting, mindless, harmless, until they’d been alone in the bathroom after a performance. It was rather a blur, but all Woohyun did remember was that a flirtatious remark had led onto something a lot less humorous. They didn’t speak about it or what it meant, never breaching the subject, only finding those rare moments they were alone and using them to their advantage, finding stress relief in each other. That’s all it was, purely physical, or at least that’s what they told themselves.

 

So Woohyun assumed Sunggyu had called him back for a purpose, which Sunggyu had, although maybe not the exact reason Woohyun had in mind…

 

“Gyu, you know you could have just told me the real reason you wanted me to come home…” Woohyun spoke lightly, a smirk adorning his lips as he relaxed under the elder’s touch, head leaning back against the wall. His hand instinctively raised, aiming to pull Sunggyu’s hands away and swap their positions, so he could take his usual place of dominance.  Ever since their first heated encounter it had seemed to come naturally – Woohyun taking the lead, pampering Sunggyu with attention, whether from his hands, mouth, or…other body parts. Woohyun was more of a giver, and Sunggyu seemed to love receiving.

 

However only seconds after his hands had shifted Sunggyu’s found his wrists, tugged his arms upwards, and pinned them either side of his head. It was a move Woohyun hadn’t been expecting, leaving him speechless. Sunggyu was never rough with Woohyun, though he’d asked Woohyun a few times to be rough with him, he’d never taken things into his own hands, but again Woohyun assumed he was simply spicing things up a little, pushing him around until he’d most likely ride him.

 

“You’ve really been pissing me off recently Woohyun…” Sunggyu’s words floated into Woohyun’s ear on a hot breath that tickled the side of his neck and sent shivers down his spine. It wasn’t news to Woohyun, he knew the dropping of the honorifics was annoying Sunggyu, but he didn’t think it’d  _turn him on_. He hadn’t expected a reaction like this from the elder, but then, he wasn’t complaining. Woohyun tended to be a lot needier than Sunggyu, who seemed able to go weeks, almost months without any form of sexual activities, whereas Woohyun barely lasted a fortnight before he was back behind Sunggyu in the dressing room, whispering to him to meet him in the bathroom in ten minutes.

 

“And I really think you ought to learn some respect.” If Sunggyu’s voice had sent shivers down his spine before, then what he felt right then was tsunami’s coursing down the centre of his back. There was a gravelly tone to the now sturdier words, deeper and rougher as the elder pressed his hands harder against the wall, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. Of course Woohyun had expected  _something_ , he knew Sunggyu would want to get back at Woohyun for the month of disrespect, but he’d pictured something far less…enjoyable.

 

“I don’t know if sex is going to make me respect you any more.” His words accompanied a throaty laugh, though it was cut off by an almost sinister one from Sunggyu, drowning out Woohyun’s own chuckle. “Oh, you’d be surprised…”

 

Woohyun didn’t have long to ponder his words before he was yanked from the wall, feeling the body heat that had radiated off the elder as he stood so close, disappear. It trickled away like water over stones, smooth and quick, a loss he felt greatly as he was pushed backwards towards Sunggyu’s bed, staggering slightly until the back of his knees hit the wooden bedframe and he found himself tumbling onto his back below the elder. There was a moment of shifting, Woohyun laughing lightly at what seemed like the elders eagerness, but he was cut off once again as Sunggyu, now straddling his hips, brought his hands up above his head and pinned them down. They stilled for a moment, simply staring at one another, bathed in the light of the moon, before Sunggyu spoke.

 

“You’re going to do as I say, and if you don’t…” He leant down slowly, lips coming to brush against the shell of Woohyun’s ear as he breathed his next words hotly. “You’ll regret it.”

 

But Woohyun remained unperturbed, trying to shift his arms to regain control of the situation, finding his position unfamiliar and slightly nerve wracking. Being unable to move his hands, to touch and bring Sunggyu pleasure was something he was wholly new to. He’d never been under such restrictions, but he might as well hear his hyung out before he started making a fuss trying to extricate himself from the position they were currently frozen in.

 

“And what is it you want me to do? Respect you? Call you hyung?” Woohyun couldn’t help but laugh because there was really no way he was going to back down simply because Sunggyu had his hands immobilized. He’d have to do a lot more than that if he wanted Woohyun to submit to his wishes and go back to being a good little dongsaeng. It was no fun if Woohyun didn’t keep pushing – it’d be boring. He’d have to find another game, someone else to mess with and annoy.

 

“Exactly.” Was Sunggyu’s simple reply.

 

Though Woohyun didn’t expect it to be accompanied by Sunggyu moving one hand to hold both his wrists together, other hand coming down to grip Woohyun’s jaw and force his head back, eyes trailing down the length of his neck before settling on his eyes, a steely gaze lingering in his dark brown hues.

 

“That’s exactly what I want. Respect.” There was something undeniably terrifying in Sunggyu’s voice, and it was something that Woohyun didn’t encounter often. It was near to the uncalmable anger that was so scary as he spoke with a seemingly calm indifference, even when they all knew he was too far gone to console when they weren’t getting something right during practise and Sunggyu was tired of trying. It was different, but somehow familiar. It wasn’t anger that spurred it on, but a thirst for dominance, respect, and for Woohyun to  _submit_.

 

Woohyun didn’t have a chance to reply, as seconds later Sunggyu roughly pushed his head back, before relinquishing his grip and trailing his hand heavily down the front of his body until he gripped the hem of his shirt and yanked it upward, exposing Woohyun’s toned abdomen. Instinctively, he tensed, the sudden cool air biting at his skin and raising Goosebumps. It wasn’t yet clear to him what Sunggyu’s plan was, though it seemed he’d not be letting Woohyun take control any time soon, and it was unnerving, because there was something else, something he wasn’t able to grasp, something that lay just out of reach, and he just wasn’t quite sure what it was.  

 

“I always let you be in charge when we’re together, Woohyun… But maybe I shouldn’t anymore, it seems to have gone to your head…” His words were spoken quiet but rough, a deep rumble at the back of his throat as he shifted smoothly, lowering his lips to the skin of Woohyun’s chest. He pressed a single kiss to the centre. The entire situation had Woohyun curious, but nervous. Every time he and Sunggyu got together like  _this_  he was always the one taking charge, pushing and pulling and biting and marking – he was, in a sense, the hyung in those situations.

 

Not exactly sure how to reply, as Woohyun guessed that there was probably a part of what Sunggyu had said that was true, he simply remained silent. Sunggyu was, in fact, somewhat correct. Woohyun  _had_  liked the power he held over Sunggyu when he was pinning him down on his bed, moving against him and drawing beautiful moans from his plump pink lips. He didn’t feel like the dongsaeng that had to do as he was told and tiptoe around Sunggyu for fear of ‘disrespecting’ him. Of course Sunggyu wasn’t  _that_  strict on respect, as it was always mutual, though it was the part where Woohyun was  _required_  to call him hyung that made Woohyun want to play around, because it was just so easy to drop.

 

“Do you want me to apologise?” Woohyun surprised himself by the breathlessness of his voice, eyes locked on the elder as he trailed a single finger down the centre of his abdomen. It sent shivers coursing through the younger, trailing along each limb and down the length of his spine, teeth gritting at the delicate touch mixed with the chill temperature in the bedroom. Drawing his eyes away from the pink tongue that peaked out to wet Sunggyu’s lips turned out to be impossible.

 

“Hmm… That might be nice, but I don’t feel like that’s going to make it stick…” There was that thing in Sunggyu’s voice again – the thing that led Woohyun to believe he was most definitely holding something back. He wasn’t saying something Woohyun wished he would. It felt like this was all a huge puzzle and Sunggyu held the last piece just out of Woohyun’s reach, dangling it above his head teasingly.

 

Clearing his throat Sunggyu leant back to sit upright, still straddling Woohyun’s hips, a position they were both entirely familiar with, using the hand that wasn’t curled around Woohyun’s wrists to shoved his shirt upward. In a swift motion he took his hands away, tugged the shirt from over his hand and threw it aside, hands quickly grasping the younger’s wrists again and keeping them pinned. “If I don’t do this you’re going to be a real bother. Sorry…But not really.” Sunggyu spoke without looking at Woohyun as his free hand deftly unbuckled Woohyun’s belt and slid it from the belt loops. Bringing the leather to his wrists he wound it around them tightly, binding them together, before tugging his arm further up the bed until he was able to wind the las of the belt around one of the bars in the top frame of the bed, buckling it tightly and tugging to make sure it was secure.

 

Now  _this_  was definitely new. Woohyun had never even tied up Sunggyu before, but he wasn’t completely adverse to the idea of having Sunggyu ride him while he could do nothing but watch – he liked the subtle torture somewhat. Every motion Sunggyu made seemed practised and calculated, as though he’d thought the entire situation over so many times now that it was as if he were dancing a well learnt routine, simply marking out each step until he once again had both hand free. All Woohyun could do was watch as Sunggyu gazed down at him once again, taking his time in trailing his eyes down the thin line of his body until they stopped at the top of his pants, now lacking his belt.

 

“You know, if you wanted to ride me you could have just said.” Woohyun spoke with a gentle chuckle underlying his words, lopsided smile on his lips. He’d always loved watching Sunggyu straddle his hips and slowly slide down onto his length, lips parting and eyes scrunching closed at the stretch. It was probably the most enticing thing he’d ever seen, and he’d never get used to the simple perfect feeling of Sunggyu’s heat slowly enveloping his length.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Sunggyu to laugh, fingers, which had been undoing his pants button, stopping moving. “If I had wanted to ride you, then I  _would_  have asked you. But I don’t.”

 

So Woohyun was even more confused than before.

 

It didn’t take long for Sunggyu to remove every last article of clothing from Woohyun’s body apart from his boxers, as he seemed to always like leaving them on right until he himself couldn’t even stand not being able to feel Woohyun’s hot, throbbing flesh beneath his fingers any longer. Woohyun was thankful for the thin cloth as the rest of his skin had risen in Goosebumps, the temperature in the bedroom just slightly below comfortable. Sunggyu, still completely clothed, simply knelt above him, both hands sliding up and down his sides, eyes locked on his sun-kissed skin. In the time that they spent together like this Woohyun often noticed how Sunggyu liked to stare. He’d simply gaze at the skin of Woohyun’s thighs, as he rarely got to see them, his hands feeling over every inch of his body, mapping him out in his head, memorising every curve, jagged edge and sharp corner. Woohyun was a lot skinnier than Sunggyu, but he was still somewhat soft here and there, though he was rather more pointy than Sunggyu, who was all graceful curves and soft flesh.

 

Woohyun, in truth, was slightly jealous of Sunggyu. He liked how soft and perfect he was, curves and dips, soft angles and pale skin. But he was also incredibly happy that he was the only one who got to let his hands roam over that smooth, ivory skin, lips and tongue tasting every inch. But right now he was unable to do anything other than watch and wait as Sunggyu played out his little plan, and Woohyun was sure he had a well thought out one.

 

He watched, eyes locked on the elder as slowly his hands raised to the hem of his white shirt, tugging it upwards and over his head, the garment immediately tossed to the side, forgotten as his eyes locked back onto Woohyun. “You always look so… beautiful like this. I like to be able to see every inch of you… or almost all.” His smirked lopsidedly at the last couple of words, chuckling softly and brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, other hand already at his belt, fiddling with the leather and metal until he’d undone it, sliding it from the belt loops and dropping that too, over the edge of the bed.

 

“You were just horny, weren’t you? You just wanted an excuse for it.” A light laugh of presumed triumph passed Woohyun’s lips, sure he’d figure this all out. But, again Sunggyu simply laughed.

 

“Woohyun, if I was horny don’t you think I’d have just texted you telling you I wanted you to come back so we could have sex? I’m pretty sure you would have found an excuse to come back. You might have even stopped to pick up those strawberry flavoured condoms again, knowing you.” He spoke as his hands worked on his pants, kicking them off within seconds until he too was left in only his boxers. At this point Sunggyu would always make Woohyun remove his first, and today seemed no different as Sunggyu seemingly forgot about his last garment, hands returning to Woohyun’s skin as if they were opposite attracting magnets and were unable to fight the attracted forces tugging them towards him.

 

“I probably would have, come to think of it. You said you liked them though, or did you like the banana ones more. I feel like banana was more fitting since my dick’s more in the shape of a banana than a straw-“

 

“Shut up. Please.”

 

It was as if someone had flicked a switch inside Sunggyu, his chatty, somewhat playful side disappearing, shrouded in darkness as his serious, steely expression took over, hands gripping the elastic of Woohyun’s boxers and dragging them downwards, letting the cool air in the bedroom hit Woohyun’s only half-hard cock, making him shudder. Woohyun caught the tongue that once again trailed over Sunggyu’s lips, before he swallowed thickly and shoved Woohyun’s legs open as he shifted to kneel between them.

 

Sunggyu didn’t often give Woohyun blowjobs, it was almost always the other way around, and usually Woohyun had to beg Sunggyu to suck him off, and then only after he’d given Sunggyu a sufficient amount of attention. However the look in Sunggyu’s eyes told Woohyun this wasn’t meant as any kind of reward. Unblinking, Sunggyu’s eyes looked larger than ever (which probably wasn’t very hard) as he gazed, expression neutral, up at Woohyun, leaning down and sliding his right hand up Woohyun’s left thigh until his hand came to wrap around the slightly hard flesh of Woohyun’s cock.

 

A shuddered breath rattled past Woohyun’s lips, more anticipation than anything else as he waited for Sunggyu’s next movement. His hand tightened slightly around Woohyun’s length, stroking once, slow, eyes locked on Woohyun to watch his reaction, which was simply a breath draw sharply through his teeth in a quiet hiss, before it was released seconds later in a slow breath, eyes locked on Sunggyu’s, trying his best not to shift his hips impatiently.

 

“You know, I never thought it’d piss me off as much as it did…” He started, eyes now on Woohyun’s cock as he stroked, slow and rhythmic. “But I guess it was mostly because of the embarrassment. How every other male in South Korea could get those males younger than him to call him hyung, when I could barely even get you to use my proper name. At first I just hoped you’d get bored, but you never do, do you Woohyun. You’re like a toddler who never gets bored of asking ‘why’, or trying to shove the triangle block into the circle hole, even when you know it won’t fit.”

 

Woohyun didn’t even have time to reply before Sunggyu sighed heavily, shook his head and leant forward, tongue peaking past his lips to trail along the slit at the head of Woohyun’s length, drawing a strangled moan from Woohyun’s throat, eyes shutting tight. Breathless, Woohyun swallowed thickly, feeling Sunggyu’s tongue flatten against the underside of his cock, slowly dragging upward until his lips wrapped tightly around the head, tongue pressing into the slit once again. Each action drew a reaction from Woohyun, whether a shiver down his spine or a moan past his lips, every single thing sent shivers through him, sparking each reaction until his moans stopped cracking, volume increasing with the speed at which Sunggyu bobbed his head, taking as much of Woohyun’s length into his mouth as he could.

 

“Oh fuck, Sunggyu…” Words carried on a laboured breath as Woohyun leant his head back, hips bucking up slightly, only to be pushed straight back down by Sunggyu’s hand on his hip. Next thing he knew Sunggyu was sliding his mouth down right to the base of Woohyun’s cock, and he didn’t even need to have his eyes open to feel the head of his length slide into his lover’s throat. A deep groan passed his lips as Sunggyu slowly bobbed his head, feeling a tightening in his abdomen begin, coiling slowly with each bob of the elder’s head. However he didn’t want to tell Sunggyu just yet, as he wanted to the savour the feeling of his mouth around his cock, as it wasn’t an everyday occurrence. With each slide of Sunggyu’s mouth, wet and hot around his throbbing cock he felt his orgasm draw nearer, until Sunggyu took his length down his throat, nose brushing against his abdomen, then slowly swallowing around the head, causing Woohyun’s brain to somersault, his vision to spot white, dizziness reaching at him with its ghost like claws.

 

“G-Gyu…I’m gonna come…” He stuttered, toes curling as he felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He expected Sunggyu to stop, as they clearly weren’t done yet, but he kept bobbing his head, faster now, until Woohyun felt himself about to release into the elder’s mouth, thighs trembling and hands scrabbling on the bed to grip at the sheet below him.

 

And just like that he was cut off, dry orgasming as Sunggyu pulled off and wrapped his index and thumb tight around the base of his length, cutting of his release and causing Woohyun to whine loudly, back arching and eyes scrunching tightly closed, feeling his climax slowly draw back, toes uncurling and eyes slowly opening to peer up at Sunggyu, who wore an expression that was utterly too pleased for Woohyun to witness right now, feeling as though he’d been thoroughly cheated.

 

“I’m not going to let you come until you learn some respect, Woohyun. You don’t seem to understand what’s going on here, so I’m going to tell you clear and simple.” There was a soft smile on his lips as he trailed the tip of his index finger feather light up and down the inside of Woohyun’s thigh, sending shivers up his spine and making him grit his teeth to try and pay attention to Sunggyu’s words.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to call me hyung, and not until you beg me with every fibre of your being will I let you come.”

 

The words were spoken accompanied by a sweet smile, so it took Woohyun a moment to link the words that had left the elder to their meaning. However as soon as the information registered his eyes widened.

 

“Y-You’re what?” Woohyun always topped. Always. He’d never once bottomed, for anyone, and the idea itself was rather frightening. He’d never understood how it felt good, he just knew it did, as Sunggyu’s lewd moans that spewed from his parted lips as Woohyun rammed into him were enough of a giveaway.

 

“I’m going to fuck you.”

 

Simple and quick, Sunggyu’s reply sent shivers of anxiousness through Woohyun, and finally he understood what he’d been missing. Sunggyu was never this rough or demanding, but now that he was in charge he’d taken the opportunity to hold his power high above Woohyun’s head. Swallowing thickly Woohyun shifted, trying to move to close his legs, but Sunggyu sat between them, stopping them before they got very far.

 

“How am I ever going to make you respect me if I keep letting you take charge? You always do respond best to physical lessons anyway.” His second sentence was spoken with a slight smirk, eyes locked on Woohyun’s, before trailing off to the side, over to the bedside table where they kept the lube. Keeping one hand on Woohyun’s hip, Sunggyu leant over, tugging the drawer open and grabbing the bottle from inside, half empty already, even though they’d only bought it two months ago.

 

“Look I’ll… I’ll call you hyung, I just don’t think... I don’t think this is a good idea. Do you even know what you’re doing?” There was a slight panicked tone to Woohyun’s voice, but Sunggyu just smiled and laughed lightly, pouring the gel out over his fingers. “Of course I do. What do you think I do while you prep me? Fall asleep? Plus you underestimate the amount of porn I’ve watched.”

 

Woohyun was distracted by Sunggyu’s voice as he lowered his hand between the younger’s legs and slowly traced a circle around the puckered ring of muscles. Woohyun elicited a gasp as he felt the cold fingers against his entrance.

 

“Gyu I… “

 

Woohyun never got to finish his sentence as he felt Sunggyu’s middle finger press past the tight entrance and delve into the heat within. Sunggyu had actually topped once before, but it was rather a long time ago, before they debuted, and he hadn’t spoken to the guy in years. It went well, or at least he hadn’t caused any internal tearing. Instinctively Woohyun tensed, eyes squeezing closed as he suddenly felt incredibly exposed, as if he was laying naked beneath Sunggyu for the first time. Of course every other time he’d been below Sunggyu the elder had been riding him, not slipping his finger into his ass and curling it.

 

Woohyun barely even realised Sunggyu was about to press in a second finger, his eyes shut tight and breathing heavy, until he felt the sudden stretch and tensed, squeezing the, as they slowly pressed deeper within him. It felt odd, like it wasn’t right to have them there, curling against his walls and slowly pumping into him. However, at the same time, it didn’t feel  _bad_. There was something about having Sunggyu slowly finger him, scissoring his slender fingers to stretch his muscles that was almost exhilarating.

 

“Another…” The word rolled off Woohyun’s tongue even before he’d processed it, and all he heard was a soft chuckle, before he felt a third finger slowly slide inside him to join the other two. The stretch as painful now, pinching Woohyun’s brow in the centre, fingers curling inwards to dig his nails into his palms. Much to Woohyun’s relief Sunggyu stilled his fingers for a while, letting Woohyun adjust before slowly pumping them into him, curling and stroking at his hot walls. As he felt himself relaxing around the fingers slowly pressing in and out of him, their entry becoming easier with every push and pull, he felt Sunggyu shift until hot breath tickled his ear.

 

“Call me hyung…Beg me to fuck you…” Words gruff, rough and deep were spoken quietly next to Woohyun’s ear, drawing a shuddered breath past his lips. By now the fingers slowly pumping into him felt like they belonged there, like if they were removed he’d feel uncomfortably empty. Simply the thought of Sunggyu’s fingers inside him was enough to make him shiver with anticipation. Of course he still wasn’t so keen on the ‘being tricked into getting fucked’ thing, but then again it wasn’t that bad so far, and it was Sunggyu. As much as they complained about each other, Woohyun trusted Sunggyu.

 

He also wasn’t keen on begging Sunggyu, but then the fingers stroking at his walls had started to draw his breath from his lungs and send shivers up his spine, pleasure building from their slow motions, and he was almost desperate to have the real thing, even if it meant giving up his game, for at least a little while – he could always go back to the pet names later, but right now he craved the unknown, the feeling of Sunggyu inside him, instead of him inside Sunggyu. If the vibrations of pleasure he felt coursing through him and radiating from the slender fingers curling inside him were anything to go by he would beg if he had to to feel the real thing.

 

“H-Hyung please…Please fuck me, please hyung, please. God, I-I need you to fuck me, hyung.” Words once again carried on a breath as he panted, the fingers inside him having sped up and pressed deeper. His own fingers had once again curled into the sheet below him, thighs spreading wider and hips shifting slightly.

 

“See. Was that really so hard, Hyunnie?” Sunggyu spoke brightly, Woohyun able to hear the smile in his words as he slowly slipped his fingers from inside him. Woohyun had been right. He felt horribly empty all of a sudden.

 

Eyes slowly opening he watched as Sunggyu slicked up his length, throwing the lube aside and stroking his cock as he nudged Woohyun’s legs apart further, fitting himself between them. Woohyun could feel the blunt tip of Sunggyu’s cock against his hole, and it felt like an eternity before Sunggyu moved, slowly pressing into him. Woohyun’s eyes stayed locked on Sunggyu for as long as possible, trying to watch his expression, however as about half of Sunggyu’s length was buried inside him Woohyun’s head fell back, eyes squeezing shut at the stretch, waiting until the elder was completely sheathed within him before taking deep breaths to relax around the throbbing length deep inside him.

 

Sunggyu wasn’t sure how he held himself back from simply pounding straight into Woohyun’s deliciously tight heat, but he managed, teeth gritted as he stared down at where he and Woohyun were joined. It was minutes later when Woohyun’s breathing evened out and he opened his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment, before nodding. He barely remembered that this was supposed to be Sunggyu teaching him a lesson in who was in charge and who wasn’t, all he could think about was how it felt having Sunggyu’s cock buried, hot and throbbing, inside him.

 

The first pull drew a hiss from Woohyun’s lips, teeth gritted, but slowly his frown softened and his hisses turned to moans. Sunggyu’s thrusts quickened slightly, Woohyun’s mouth hanging open, eyes closed, head leant back as he lost himself in the pleasure of Sunggyu pressing harder and deeper inside him.

 

Sunggyu’s hands came to Woohyun’s thighs, lifting them around his waist and thrusting harder than before. Every single inch of Woohyun’s skin prickled with heat, the blood in his veins felt like fire, sweat beginning to bead on both their foreheads as Sunggyu’s thrusts quickened, his angle changing every few pushes. The silence in the dark room was only broken by their heavy, quick breaths, coming in time with every thrust.

 

Everything became a blur – bodies pressed close together, skin sticky with sweat as hot breaths mingled between plump pink lips. They moved in time with each other, their moans, groans,  _whimpers_ , creating a perfect melody, and though Sunggyu tried to remember the exact purpose of their current intimacy, his mind wandered back to the undeniable pleasure. Every inch of their bodies burned red hot, their thick locks sticking to their foreheads. Profanities slipped past bitten red lips, hand straining against the strong leather binding them, desperate to touch, cling,  _scratch_.

 

But as Woohyun’s thighs began to tremble, a coil tightening within him, heat pooling and bubbling, twisting and turning, he stuttered out a warning of his nearing release, head lifting to nip at Sunggyu’s lower lip and try to coax him back into another heated, messy kiss, all tongue and teeth, desperation and hunger driving their actions. Whines and soft moans passed his plump lips as the elders thrusts quickened, feeling his release drawing closer, the coil inside him tightening, curling, quivering as it readied itself for his climax.

 

Then, head leant back, teeth gritted, Woohyun felt rushes of pleasure, thick and clinging tug at him and draw him over the edge – and then, once again, Sunggyu’s hand came to his cock, index finger and thumb curling tightly around the base to hold him back, though his thrusts didn’t cease, keeping up a quick rhythm, holding him at that precipice.

 

“You can’t come… until you learn your lesson, Hyun…” His sentence was broken apart by his heavy breaths, eyes locked on the youngers face, contorted in frustration as he tugged at the sheets below him, whining desperately, burning up in his own desire to release, the coil just kept tightening, but unable to release his back arched and he choked out a broken sob.

 

“Sunggyu,  _please_ …” Woohyun still didn’t want to back down – he was stubborn, but he also wanted to come. Torn between both desires he writhed below Sunggyu, breath leaving him with every thrust, the elder keeping up the rhythm expertly, though it as clear he too was nearing his peak, thrusts quickening, falling out of rhythm as the friction brought him closer and closer to the edge. But he needed Woohyun to back down first, to break and unravel beneath him, to hand the power back to Sunggyu, back to its rightful owner.

 

“Do you want to come… or not, Woohyun?” Lips brushing against the shell of Woohyun’s ear, breath tickling his skin and sending hot shivers down his spine, mingling with the ever growing pleasure pushing at his release which had nowhere to escape to, he was simply a bomb waiting to explode. But, as much as Woohyun loved his game of power and defiance, he  _needed_  to come, or he felt he’d pass out.

 

“ _Please_  hyung. I need to come, hyung please, please hyung let me come, please, please, please…” He rambled, words melting into each other until his ‘please’ simply became an unrecognisable babble, practically sobbing as he was brought so close to his release, but yet to far.

 

“Good boy.” And then the fingers left the base of his cock, coming to grip his hip as Sunggyu thrust hard and deep, angle perfectly hitting Woohyun’s prostate and eliciting a broken cry from him as the coil snapped, head spinning and breath shuddering, locked into his chest as he came,  _hard_. Release painting both his and Sunggyu’s abdomen’s white he clenched tightly around Sunggyu, who thrust one last time into the perfect heat before his hips stuttered, stilling deep within Woohyun and spilling himself, a deep groan leaving him, Woohyun’s name mingled in with the rumble. Everything stilled, Woohyun’s vision spotted white, swirling and twisting as he felt himself cling to consciousness.

 

“Holy shit…” Words slurred Woohyun opened his eyes to peer up at Sunggyu, whose eyes remained closed for a moment, then slowly opened to meet his. With a heavy breath he swallowed thickly, licking over his lips and running his hands slowly over the younger’s thighs.

 

Slowly regaining the energy they’d spent Sunggyu shifted, causing Woohyun to hiss at the sensitivity, teeth gritting as the elder pulled out, leaving Woohyun once again feeling horribly empty. He could feel Sunggyu’s come drip down his thigh and onto the sheets beneath him, but he was still too out of it to worry about having to wash the sheets later. Then moments later he felt his arm fall down to his sides, released from their restraints, Sunggyu having finally tugged the belt away and dropped it off the bed.

 

Everything felt loose and weak, as if every muscle in his body was overworked and had turned to mush, but Sunggyu was moving above him, reaching over to the bedside table for the box of tissues, grabbing a few and carefully cleaning them both up as much as possible. He finished with a gentle kiss to Woohyun’s forehead, noting how the younger lay still, breathing still heavy, limbs limp. A chuckle bubbled in his throat and he slowly settled down beside Woohyun, drawing the covers up over them, arms reaching out to wind around the younger and pull him to his chest.

 

“You okay Hyunnie?” Sunggyu voice was soft, a note of concern in his tone. It was the first time Woohyun had bottomed, and a long time since he’d topped, so he worried slightly that he may have hurt him, which wasn’t his intention of course, he simply wanted to teach him who was in charge.  Though much to his relief Woohyun hummed, nodding and tugging his head below the elder’s chin, seeking the warmth that radiated from Sunggyu’s bare skin.

 

“I love you, Hyunnie.” Sunggyu whispered.

 

“I love you too,  _Gyu_.” Woohyun replied, lips curling at the corners in a lazy, half conscious smirk.

 

Well, it seemed some things never changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my AFF nam_ewhyun.


End file.
